supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samael - The End (Again)
"Slaying and screwing. What more do we really need?" ~ Samael to Dean comparing how alike they really are. Samael is an archangel and is in fact the second of the Archangels created by God with him being younger than Michael but older than Lucifer. His name means Venom of God. He fought alongside his fellow Archangels with God against the Darkness . 'Background' He was created to be a tempter and seducer of angels, men and beyond. He served as God's instrument to test the faith and loyalty of others. He served God by tempting Lucifer to disobey, playing on his dormant feelings of bitterness and jealousy towards God's love of humans. He then taught Lucifer the arts of seduction, temptation and an abundance of other things. Together, the two tricked Eden's guardian Gadreel into letting them through the gates where Lucifer tempted Eve to betray her husband Adam and lay with Samael. Over the years, Samael continued with his ways of seduction and temptation by bringing many other angels to Lucifer's side as well as laying with many angels, humans and demons. One of these angels was Marilyn who fell deeply in love with Samael and one of the demons was Lillith herself. HIs laying around resulted in the creation of many offspring of Incubus, Hybrids and Nephilim. God kept excusing Samael as he was doing his duty but eventually Samael began to be getting out of control. Michael soon convinced God that Samael had been let go with 'slaps on the wrist' for too long that he had begun to believe that he could do anything he wanted and not suffer the consequences. God agreed and ordered for Samael to be captured. Michael brought Samael in and he along with Gabriel locked Samael away in Heaven's prison but not before castrating him to forever remind him what brought this upon him. 'Biography' Samael was locked in Heaven's prison for millenia until Metatron caused the Fall which released him and all the other renegades from it confines. He fell to Earth and possessed a drifter, accidentially killing the woman he had just slept with. He hit the road on the guy's motorcycle but found that he was quite weak from the Fall and would take time to fully regain his full powers. However, opportunity knocked when Dean Winchester sent out a widespread prayer for an angel to come and help his brother Sam. Samael quickly answered his call and arrived in time to save Dean from getting killed by two angels that also arrived but to kill him. He was careful to not mention his name but did say he could save Sam but it would require him to be possessed. Samael wanted to be in Sam's body as he was a much stronger vessel and being with him would not only heal Sam but himself as well. Dean, with his back against the wall of his brother's impending doom, agreed and together tricked Sam into giving Samael his consent. In Sam's body, Samael told Dean he could heal the damage but it would take time. He offered to be in a far corner of Sam's mind but had to erase Sam's memories so he would not be ejected which Dean regretfully agreed to. Over the weeks and months that followed Samael would pop on up to deal with any dangers to Sam or questions that Dean had. When Castiel was found, he called on Samael to tell him who he was and gave him the alias 'Nathaniel' as he knew that was an angel that had fought alongside Castiel in the war and thus would help Castiel convince Dean that he could be trusted. When the real Nathaniel was discovered to be in a vessel of his own and loyal to the Powers Castiel knew that he had been tricked by Samael and rushed to warn Dean. On a hunt at a hospital where the monster roaming around was a Cucuy, Samael had found Gadreel there working as a security guard. They chose to meet in an out of the way place where they were joined by Metatron who offered an alliance between all three of them. Gadreel refused to work with Samael but Samael was open to it. In a show of power Samael revealed that he had been using Sam to not only regain his strength but rebuild his wings. This display sent energy waves in the air that was felt halfway across the country by both Kevin Tran and Daniel Leonard. Dean, who had gotten Castiel's warning, found them by that display and demanded that Samael abandon Sam's body for lying to him. Samael just laughed at him and mocked Dean saying that even though he lied Dean wouldn't have cared less and still would've allowed Sam to be possessed by him but Dean still wasn't having it. Metatron incapacitated Dean while Gadreel ran off. Samael then took Dean's car keys and hit the road still in Sam's body, in full control. Samael went on a road trip reliving his old lifestyle of seducing and bedding women at any bar he stopped at on the road. Metatron arrived and again gave him his proposal for an alliance to have dominion over Heaven but also told Samael of a new problem that had emerged. He discovered that the Powers had more or less survived and had a Heavenly Saint in their possession and they all were trying to free Michael from the Cage. Metatron feared that if Michael was freed then all of them would be made to suffer for their actions. Samael, while not too concerned about Michael, agreed to the alliance as he could use some amusement and for a chance to have some fights. He tasked Metatron with the duty of looking for his fellow renegades to band them together under him but told Metatron that Barbatos and Marilyn were top priority. Dean and Castiel, who by this time regained his former position as an angel due to stealing Azrael's grace, found Samael thanks to Crowley and bound Samael in an Enochian seal that they got from Gadreel. They tried to exorcise him from Sam with minimal results. Crowley possessed Sam's body to try and eject him from the inside but was no match for the Archangel. Samael, feeling that he had regained enough of his power to replemish the rest on his own abandoned Sam's body himself but gave Sam all of his memories back including his memories of his time on the road bedding women and of him conspriing with Dean against him remembering anything leaving them with a cryptic warning and threat. Samael returned to his former vessel and began to put the pieces together for his own plan that only he knows the specifics of. Because his castration could not be healed by the typical means it is discovered by Castiel after examining Sam that Samael had stolen Sam's fertility to heal that part of him leaving Sam as sterile, a fact that Sam laments to some agony as now a future with children is no longer an option for him. Samael then started to have Metatron track down his fellow renegade angels while he reconnected with Cain. He arranged for Cain to meet with Dean Winchester and tempt him to take on his mark, playing on Dean's desire to see both him and Abaddon dead. Cain informed Samael that Dean did indeed take his mark and was set in killing him but Samael told Cain that he was not worried about the hunter in the slightest. In between his secret manuevers he recommenced his old habits of seducing people to go off to have sex with him. During one of his pickups Metatron had delivered his fellow renegades Zepar and Dagiel. He later was reconnected with Simon as well and he and Dagiel went with him to meet with Abaddon who was in the midst of field testing her new demons against Crowley's forces. He pointed out flaws in their operation and volunteered Simon to help compensate them for it. His real goal was to bring the Battalion, who were in the area, and the Winchesters together and let the chaos of the fighting settle matters with the Saint. His machinations caused Nazareth to be killed in battle, as well as Simon, the capture of Daniel Leonard by the Winchesters and the capture of Castiel by Gadreel and the Battalion. He hoped that all of this mayhem would result in the death of at least the Saint by the Winchesters before he could free Michael. However, he felt it was still a long shot even with his manipulations so he had Metatron resume his search for Barbatos and Marilyn who he did indeed find. Samael then told him that they were to go and acquire two specific vessels for his next plan. Samael met back with Metatron who came back with Marilyn and Barbatos in the bodies of Lisa and Ben Braeden. Barbatos and Samael had shared some heated words over the issue of waiting instead of going for the Powers and the Saint immediately. He hinted at a past connection with the Braedens that would be used against Dean Winchester. Samael went to visit Crowley at one of his holdups where he revealed that they had made a plan prior to Samael leaving Sam Winchester's body to help steer Dean Winchester into meeting Cain to have him take his mark. Crowley wanted to know what Samael had planned but he left without saying anything on the subject but requested that Crowley see to freeing a friend of his. 'Personality' Samael is quite cocky and arrogant. He has come to believe that he is literally God's gift to women. Unlike Lucifer who loathed humans, Samael loves them but his love of them is perverted as he thinks of them as toys to play with and throw away when done. He enjoys going to bars to pick up women to seduce, sometimes even men. He has no preference for who or what he has relations with be they human men or women, angels or demons. Samael is also deviously intelligent and smart. He is able to organize complex plans within plans to achieve ends that an extreme few can truly guess. No one can truly guess which side Samael is ever on or what his motives truly are making him a puzzle for a good many people. His reputation is that he is perhaps the only angel even more evil than Lucifer himself. It's also been shown that Samael does have a serious side. It has only been seen once when Barbatos mocked and challenged him. When he does get serious it is enough to frighten most angels. Powers and Abilities Samael seems to possess all the normal powers of angels and of archangels. *'Regeneration: '''Samael was able to heal his heavy injuries that he sustained in the Fall and even rebuild his lost wings when in the body of Sam Winchester due to him being a vessel descended of Adam & Eve. He was also able to undo his castration by taking Sam Winchester's fertility to use the energy to repair himself though the process left Sam sterile. *'Rejuvenation': Samael was able to heal Sam Winchester of all the internal damages that Sam suffered undergoing the trials to close Hell. *'Transportation:' With the return of his wings Samael is able to take himself and others anywhere he wishes. *'Possession:' Samael is able to possess anyone he wishes. It doesn't seem to matter who it is though he is strongest when possessing someone descended from Adam & Eve's graced bloodline to give him greater power. Normally while archangels could possess outside this bloodline temporarily, Samael is able to do it for prolonged time with little consequence on him or the human he takes. *'Samael Sword: Samael wields an archangel blade that is tailor fit for himself much like Michael does. *'''Reproduction: Samael is able to impregnate his sexual partners to concieve children fathered by him. 'Offspring' Samael's escapades have created numerous offspring over the millenia. The succubi were among the monsters that he spawned that are still around to this very day. Also, most of the Knights of Hell were spawned from Samael due to his relations with higher ranking demons. He had relations with the first demon Lillith which spawned both Alistair and Azazel who had been destroyed by the Winchesters. Most of his ancient children had fought on Lucifer's side during his rebellions but he took little responsiblity or care for any of them. He considers most of his children to be left over souvenirs from his many rendevous. Known Children *Abaddon *Alistair *Azazel *Cain (possibly) Samael symbol.jpg|Samael's symbol Samael 1.jpg|Samael in a suit Samael 2.jpg|Samael lounging about Samael sword.jpg|Samael's weapon Category:Archangels Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Villains Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters